A Christmas to Remember
by Sly Severus
Summary: It's time for Lucius Malfoy to get a reminder about the important things in life. And what better time for a life lesson than Christmas Eve? This is a parody of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. Warnings: Character Death, Epilogue? What Epilogue?, Mild Profanity, Slash, Suicide
1. Unexpected Guests

**A/N:** Hello, dear readers, welcome to my Malfoy version of _A Christmas Carol_ I just have a few quick notes before we get started. This is not a direct rip-off of Charles Dickens' classic story. The idea is the same, but the problems are entirely Lucius; he's not just playing the role of Ebenezer Scrooge. Just so everyone knows where I'm going with this.

Also, this story does have a slash warning. Please, read the warnings and don't yell at me when they come true.

There will also be no daily updates this time. During _Save Me_ many reviewers requested longer chapters so that's what I'm doing. Because of that, I will not be able to update daily. However, I will update as often as possible and do everything possible to have the story completed before Christmas.

I hope you all enjoy my little tale and thanks so much for reading.

* * *

Chapter One: Unexpected Guests

Sitting alone in his study, Lucius listened to the sounds of the house-elf, Minxie, running about and preparing for the holiday. He sipped his Firewhisky, dreading the inevitable moment when he'd be forced to join his family and pretend Christmas meant something. If it was up to him, he'd skip the whole irritating holiday, but it wasn't up to him. Narcissa wanted Christmas so he went along - for her.

His glass was nearly empty and he was drowsily watching the flames in the fireplace when Narcissa called for him. Despite his desire to remain hidden in his study, her voice brought a smile to his face. Even when she was annoying him with Christmas celebrations, Lucius loved his wife.

With a sigh, Lucius ran a hand through his silky hair and got to his feet. The summons could mean only one thing; the prodigal son had arrived. He knew much of his Christmas Eve would be spent sniping with Draco, but he was still glad his son was making an effort by spending the holidays with them instead of his lover. Maybe there was still hope for Draco.

He wandered down the stairs and into the sitting room. There Narcissa stood in front of the monstrosity she called a tree. The thing was larger than the one he remembered from Hogwarts' Great Hall. The over-sized tree was buried under an indeterminable number of twinkling lights. Lucius feared if he looked directly at it, he'd go blind. However, the beastly thing pleased Narcissa so he tolerated it each year.

Narcissa studied the tree, failing to notice his arrival. Lucius took the opportunity to study her. She was dressed in a green gown, the v-neck lined with diamonds, calling attention to her slender neck. The dress clung in all the right places, emphasising the perfect figure Narcissa had maintained all her life. Her shinning, blonde hair was piled atop her head in a mass of curls. As always, she was stunning.

Smiling, Lucius stepped up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

She turned and brushed her lips against his.

"Happy Christmas, Lucius," she said with a smile.

He couldn't bring himself to return the sentiment so instead he said, "Where's Draco?"

"He's not here yet," she replied, stepping out of his arms and settling on the nearest sofa. She folded her hands in her lap and stared down at them.

"I thought that was why you called me," he said, sitting beside her and desperately trying to read her. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She continued to study her delicate hands.

"Cissa."

"I just want to have a nice Christmas," she told him, meeting his eyes. "Last year Draco wouldn't even come after you cut him off financially."

"I'm sorry you missed your son at Christmas, Cissa, but I won't apologize for removing Draco from the family fortune. The way he's living his life, he doesn't deserve it."

"This is exactly what I'm worried about. Please, don't goad Draco tonight, Lucius. He's our son and I want him to feel welcome in his home."

"Draco is always welcome here," he replied, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "Assuming he comes alone, of course."

Narcissa jerked her head back and stared at him with wide eyes. She was about to speak when Minxie scurried into the room.

"Master Draco and Mr. Potter have arrived," the tiny elf squeaked.

Lucius tore his eyes away from his wife just in time to see Draco enter the room with his shaggy haired boyfriend at his heels. Heat rushed to Lucius' face as he saw their hands intertwined.

Before he could manage a response, Narcissa was across the room with her arms wrapped around Draco. When she embraced Potter, he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. How could his perfectly rational wife condone this madness?

"Happy Christmas, Father," Draco said as he moved further into the room. His voice was calm, but Lucius could sense a hint of nervousness in his stride. One some level, Draco knew what he was doing was wrong.

Looking away from his son, Lucius focused his glare on Potter. The brat stayed back, keeping close to Narcissa and refusing to look at him. As he stared at Potter, in his home, invading his family, fury took over. He lost all sense, forgetting his actions would affect his wife.

"What is he doing here?" he demanded coldly.

Potter looked at the ground as Draco glanced between them, clearly confused by the question.

"Lucius," Narcissa said in a warning voice.

"Why wouldn't Harry be here?" Draco asked. "It's Christmas. We're together. Did you really think I'd come without him?"

"Of course, I did," Lucius snapped. "You know he's not welcome here."

"Lucius, please," Narcissa pleaded.

"I'll go," Harry jumped in, looking up to meet Draco's eyes. "Spend Christmas with your parents, Draco."

"No," he said simply and then turned to Lucius. "I love Harry, Father. If he's not welcome here, then neither am I."

"Lucius."

Narcissa was crying. He wanted to embrace her, wipe away her tears, and give her what she so desperately wanted, but he couldn't. Just the sight of Potter so close to his son made him ill. He couldn't condone it. Not even for one night. Not even for Narcissa.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he said coldly. "I hope you know it's not true. You're my son, and you are always welcome, but I will not allow your abomination of a relationship to take place in my home."

Draco simply nodded to his father and then pulled a sobbing Narcissa into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I love you and I wish we could stay."

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she cried, her words muffled against Draco's chest.

"It's not your fault," he assured her, pulling her close. "I'm sorry we can't have Christmas together, but I'll see you soon, okay? We'll have you over for dinner. I promise, I'll see you real soon, but I have to go now." He kissed her cheek and stepped away.

"I love you, Father," he said to Lucius before taking Harry's hand and Disapparating.

The pop announcing their departure echoed through the room, masked only by Narcissa's cries. She stood in the center of the room, head bowed, and tears flowing freely.

"Narcissa."

He took a step towards her, but stopped when she looked up at him. Her tear-stained face caused him physical pain, but her eyes were worse. Her eyes held no sparkle, no love. They stared at him with a hatred he never imagined seeing from her.

"Stay away from me," she snarled and ran from the room.

Following her up the stairs, Lucius saw her slam their bedroom door and heard the locks click into place. He could use magic to open them, but he wouldn't. He'd upset Narcissa enough. He wouldn't enter the room without her permission.

"Cissa," he called. He could still hear her sobs. "Love, please, talk to me."

"Go away."

"Cissa, I love you. Let me in and we'll talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I'm sorry Draco left."

"You should be sorry, you made him leave."

"I didn't."

"He's not going to leave Harry on Christmas. He loves him."

"But it's wrong."

"You're the one who's wrong, Lucius. Now leave me alone. You chased our son away on Christmas. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Sighing, Lucius knew he was beat. She wasn't ready to forgive him. He leaned against the door, knowing it was as close to his wife as he was going to get any time soon.

"I love you."

"Just go." Narcissa's voice had become tired and weak.

Lucius knew that was his cue to back off unless he wanted to be hexed. When Narcissa became quiet, it meant she surpassed angry and it was time to leave her alone. This was a lesson Lucius learned the hard way and was unlikely to forget.

With one last longing look at his bedroom door, Lucius wandered down the hall to the nearest guest room where he'd be spending the night alone.

Collapsing in a well-worn leather chair, he summoned his Firewhisky from the study and proceeded to drink from the bottle. As the alcohol calmed his nerves and eased his guilt about Narcissa's upset, he thought about the true cause of all his problems: Harry Potter.

The brat had sent him to Azkaban, caused his family's downfall, and yet his son professed to love him. Lucius could handle his son's sexuality. He didn't like it, but he could handle it. What he could never forgive was Draco's choice of partner. Harry Bloody Potter. It was ludicrous. It was an insult. It was wrong.

Lucius raised the bottle to his lips only to find that it was empty. Cursing, he tossed it aside, his eyes falling on the fireplace fire. Odd. He didn't remember lighting it. Perhaps Minxie had sneaked in while he was brooding.

For no reason other than drunkenness, he continued to watch the flames perform their hypnotic dance. Sparks shot into the room and Lucius jumped, searching for his wand in anticipation of a blaze. Nothing happened.

"You're sloshed," he muttered to himself.

"Indeed you are," said a cold, familiar voice. "The Lucius Malfoy I once knew would never talk to himself."

Whipping his head around, Lucius gasped in shock. Standing in front of his fireplace, wearing his customary black robes and scowl, was his old friend. His dead friend.

"S-Severus," he stuttered. "Y-you're dead."

"How astute of you," Severus muttered with a smirk.

Closing his eyes, Lucius tried to make sense of the situation. Of course, there was no sense to be made. Severus Snape was not in his guest room, mocking him. Severus Snape was dead. This vision of his old friend was simply a hallucination brought on from too much Firewhisky. When he opened his eyes, Severus would be gone and he'd be free to sleep off his drunk.

Opening his eyes, he saw Severus leaning against the fireplace with his eyebrows raised.

"Did you really expect that to work?" he taunted.

"Even as a hallucination, you're persistent and annoying," Lucius muttered.

"I'm not a hallucination, you aristocratic fool. I'm a ghost, brought back by the power of Christmas to help an old friend. Although, at the moment, I'm not sure why I bothered."

"What the bloody hell are you one about?" Lucius muttered, making no sense of the words. This was getting ridiculous. Perhaps he'd already passed out from the alcohol and this was all some bizarre dream. With any luck, he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

Smirking, Severus sat in a chair opposite Lucius without being asked. Lucius was impressed he could sit. He'd never seen a corporeal ghost before. Apparently, his subconscious preferred non-see-through unwanted guests from the great beyond.

"Shall I assume that you have not read Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_?" Severus drawled.

"You shall," Lucius confirmed with a grin. There seemed to be no escaping the madness so he might as well play along. In truth, he'd missed Severus' sarcastic jibes.

"Of course not. I couldn't expect someone like you to read a Muggle book."

"I'll have you know, Narcissa and I donate a great deal to Muggle charities. We're capable of admitting we were wrong."

"Excellent, considering that is what tonight is all about."

Lucius sighed in frustration. "And what exactly is that suppose to mean, Severus? Honestly, must you talk in riddles? You obviously spent far too much time with Albus Dumbledore when you were alive."

Severus pierced him with a glare, but Lucius returned it with a bored smirk. He'd seen far worse things than Severus Snape's death glare.

"You're destroying your life and the lives of the people foolish enough to love you," Severus explained in a monotone voice. "If you continue down this path, you'll die miserable and alone like I did. Is that clear enough for you, Lucius?"

"You?" He raised his eyebrows. "You helped to bring down the Dark Lord. You've been declared a hero. Even Potter remembers you fondly these days. What could you possibly have to regret?"

"I spent my life closed off from the world. I lost the love of my life and I refused to love again." He stopped to glare again. "But you, Lucius, are worse than me. The love of your life is across the hall, crying herself to sleep because of you. Narcissa deserves better and you know it."

"Don't talk about my wife," Lucius snarled.

"I'll say only this: if you continue down this path, you'll lose her and Draco, too."

"You know nothing about my family."

"I'm dead. I know all sorts of interesting things."

Closing his eyes, Lucius rubbed his temples. "What is it that you want, Severus? It's late. I'm tired. I have a headache. I'd really like to go to bed now."

"I want to help you. Merlin knows why."

"How?" Lucius sighed deeply.

"Well, if you'd read _A_ _Christmas Carol_ this would be easier for you to understand."

"I didn't read the blasted book. Although, I probably could have while you've been mocking me and talking in riddles. As it is, you'll either have to explain it to me or go away. I suggest the latter."

"Perhaps you could consider some gratitude," Severus drawled. "This is for your benefit, after all. Of course, if you wish me to leave, I'll oblige. Just know, if I go, the day will come when Narcissa and Draco will do the same."

Lucius wanted to order him out, but a small part of him was paralysed with fear. What if Severus was telling the truth? He couldn't risk losing Narcissa or Draco. They were his world, the only reason he survived Azkaban.

"Tell me."

Severus smirked.

"Tonight you'll be visited by three spirits. They will show you what you need to see. Listen to them, Lucius. Learn from what they have to show you. This is your last chance to make things right."

"More ghosts? Really, Severus, can't you do all the talking?"

"That's not the way it works." He grinned. "Read the book."

Lucius was about to tell him where he could put his book when Severus was simply gone. There was no pop, no flash of light, no smoke. His friend was just gone. It was as if he'd never been there at all.

"Well, of course, he wasn't here," Lucius muttered, getting to his feet. "Severus is dead and you're drunk."

Looking longingly at the bed, Lucius realized he was still fully clothed. His sleeping clothes were in his bedroom with his irate wife. No way was he going to test her patience any further, especially when he was seeing dead people.

He climbed into bed, without undressing, and fell asleep within seconds. Ghosts were the furthest thing from his mind.

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter isn't that long, but it is the shortest in the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviewers will be loved forever.


	2. Remember When

Lucius had no idea how much time had passed when he opened his eyes again. However, the room was still dark and the Manor silent. Assuming it was still night, he rolled over to return to sleep.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep, Malfoy," a familiar yet unidentifiable voice warned. "I don't want to sing _God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriff_, but I will."

Lucius whipped around to face the intruder, lighting the room with his wand. He gasped when he stared into the unmistakable face of a dead man - for the second time that night. A man he'd seen die. What the hell was wrong with him?

Sirius laughed at his confusion.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Malfoy," he teased, leaning against the bed railing with a wide smile.

"Isn't that what you are?" he demanded, sitting up in bed.

"Yes, I suppose so," Sirius agreed with a laugh, "but you were supposed to be expecting me. Did Snivellus mess-up the message? Honestly, he gets the easiest job and he still can't do it right."

"Severus told me about ghosts. Supposedly, you're here to save me from myself." For some reason, he had an urge to defend his friend's competence.

"Well, if you know why I'm here, let's get on with it. Tonight, I'll be playing the role of the Ghost of Christmas Past. I'm going to take you to the past and show you what Christmas and your family used to mean to you."

Lucius didn't move. He stared disbelievingly at the rather bossy ghost of Sirius Black.

"Well, get up," Sirius ordered. "We need to get going. Our time is limited. Two more ghosts need to have their way with you tonight."

"B-but," Lucius stammered. "Why do you want to help me? The last time I saw you, you punched me in the face."

Shaking his head, Sirius sighed. "You were attacking my godson. What did you expect? Anyway, I'm not here for you. You're not the only one who gets hurt by your foolishness, you know. Your wife is my cousin. Even if she is a bit of a bitch, she's still family."

"Don't you dare talk about Narcissa like that." Lucius lurched out of bed with his wand trained on Sirius.

"What are you going to do?" he asked with a chuckle. "Kill me? I'm afraid you're a little late. Well, at least, you're up. And to finish answering your question, I'm also doing this for Harry. What hurts Draco hurts Harry and you're hurting Draco. Understand? Are we good now?"

The reasoning was sound, although, Lucius didn't like being reminded that he was hurting his son, especially when the whole bloody thing was Potter's fault. Why couldn't that brat just stay away from his family?

"Oh, come on," Sirius cried, pulling Lucius towards the window, which flew opened as they approached. Cold wind rushed into the room, whipping through Lucius' hair and causing him to shiver.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded. "It's freezing out there. Close that window at once."

"I can't." Sirius smiled. "We're going out there."

"Are you nutters? It's freezing and we're on the third floor. I have no desire to fall to my death, thank you. Just because you're a ghost, doesn't mean the rest of us have to join you."

"The cold won't bother you," Sirius explained. "And all you have to do is hold on to me. We're going to fly. Honestly, were you always this cowardly? I have no idea what my cousin sees in you."

"I prefer flying on a broomstick," Lucius muttered, ignoring the jibe.

"A broomstick can't take you into the past. I can."

And with that, Sirius grabbed Lucius and leaped into the freezing night. Somehow Lucius was able to hold back his scream. He simply closed his eyes as wind whipped around him and waited for the embrace of death.

"You can open your eyes now," Sirius told him. "We're here."

Hesitantly, Lucius opened one eye lid and then the other. He was surprised to see that they travelled no great distance at all. In fact, they were standing directly under the window they'd jumped from. Not a great deal of flying involved to accomplish that feat. Although a fair amount of time seemed to have passed as the sky was bright and fresh snow decorated the ground.

"Shall we go inside?" Sirius asked, motioning towards the large door leading to Malfoy Manor.

Lucius started forward with a scowl. "If you only wanted to go downstairs, we could've used the steps," he muttered. "The theatrics are not appreciated, Black."

"It's not the where that's magical, but the when."

With a quick glare towards Sirius, Lucius reached for the doorknob to let himself into his own house. A gasp escaped his lips as his hand slipped through the brass. Behind him, he could hear Sirius laughing at him once again. At least, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I'm dead," Lucius concluded, staring at the door in disbelief. "You pulled me through the window and I fell to my death."

Sirius laughed even harder, gasping for breath. Who knew ghosts even needed to breathe? When he turned to face his murderer, Lucius found him hunched over, holding his knees for support. Lucius fixed him with this best glare, but it had no effect. Ghosts just weren't afraid of him.

When Sirius finally controlled himself enough to speak, he said, "You're not dead, Malfoy, you great fool. Do you really think I'd waste my time on Earth killing you?"

"It wouldn't be the most ludicrous thing I've heard tonight."

Sirius grinned. "You're a spirit here because this isn't your time. You don't belong. You're here to observe. But you're very much alive."

"And what am I supposed to be observing? My home? I can do that without a spirit guide."

"Just go inside," Sirius sighed.

"I can't open the door."

"Walk through it."

"Are you mad?"

"If by mad, you mean irritated as hell, then yes."

Lucius wanted to argue further but knew there was no point. For a ghost that was there to help him, Sirius Black was less than helpful. Seeing no other choice, he approached the door. The worst that could happen was he could bang into the wood and look like an idiot. He could live with that. He'd been subjected to far worse humiliation. Closing his eyes, he attempted to step through the solid surface.

Nothing obscured his passage and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in the foyer of his home. Sirius stood beside him with a knowing smirk, but Lucius no longer felt like snarking at the spirit. He was far more intrigued by the transformation of his home. The hall was lined with holly and Christmas flowers. All the scents of the holiday filled the air. No one had put this much effort into decorating the Manor since Dobby was their elf. Something else Potter had taken from his family.

As if reading his mind, the tiny elf scurried in front of him, carrying a long parcel towards the sitting room. Lucius thought he recognized the gift, but it couldn't be.

"Dobby," he called out, but the elf didn't stop to look at him.

"The nerve of that foul beast," he muttered. "I may not be his master any longer, but he has no right to ignore his superior."

"He can't see or hear you," Sirius explained patiently. "These are the shadows of the past. You can't interact with them. You are here only to watch and remember."

No snarky remark came to mind so Lucius remained silent. Despite the absurdity of Sirius' claim, he couldn't dispute it. All evidence supported the crazy ghost. Lucius was left with no choice but to go along. When Sirius followed after Dobby, Lucius did the same, without question or comment.

They entered the sitting room, which was even more elaborately decorated than the one in the future. Lucius stopped short when he saw a much younger, much happier version of his family. He studied each of them, wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment forever.

Dobby handed the gift to an eager Draco, seated in front of the tree. The Christmas was easy to place. It was his son's second. He watched with anticipation as Draco's chubby hands ripped away the paper from his final gift, even though he remembered the response. His son's grey eyes lit up as he stared down at the toy broomstick, which would soon be responsible for the destruction of the tree. The genuine excitement of his young child still caused him to smile.

He watched as Draco carried the broomstick towards his parents, seated together on the sofa. Draco hugged them both, without ever letting go of his new toy.

Narcissa's eyes sparkled with joy; the worry lines that now creased her face were absent. She was beautiful and radiant. Most importantly, she was truly happy and he couldn't remember the last time he saw her that way.

Beside her sat a younger, less haggard, version of himself. He beamed when Draco threw his arms around him. There was nothing more on his mind than being a father.

He'd forgotten the simple happiness of these times. He'd been a loving father and husband. He had the perfect family. Before the return of the Dark Lord. Before Potter insinuated himself in their lives.

"Can I ride it, Daddy?" Draco asked. "Like the Quich players."

Lucius' heart filled and tears came to his eyes. He'd even forgotten there was a time when Draco called him Daddy.

"Of course, you can, my little dragon," the younger Lucius told him.

"As long as you're careful," Narcissa added.

Lucius remembered her arguing that Draco was too young for the gift. Eventually she relented, but he had to make some pretty large assurances about the overall safety of toy broomsticks. It was fortunate for him that he only assured her of Draco's safety and not the safety of the tree or furniture.

"I bought Harry one of those," Sirius spoke for the first time sense they entered the living room. "He was a terror on it. James and Lily had to move all the furniture. I think Lily wanted to kill me, but Harry loved it."

Lucius found a genuine smile for his companion. "Draco destroys the tree before the day's over," he confided, "but he loved it, too. I think it was one of the best gifts I ever bought him."

Before Lucius and Sirius could finish their almost friendly conversation, their attention returned to the young Malfoys. Draco returned to his spot on the floor where he contentedly played with his new plush dragon. His parents promised he could try the broom after breakfast and he was willing to wait. Of course, he was. Draco had always been a wonderful child.

Tearing his eyes away from his angelic son, Lucius turned to watch himself with Narcissa. They were cuddled together, talking softly. He could neither hear the words nor recall them, but they didn't matter. What mattered was the way Narcissa looked at him with such love. She wasn't worried that he'd upset their son or disappear into his study for hours of sulking. This Lucius hadn't hurt her or disappointed her. The older, more worn, Lucius was jealous.

He then watched them share a kiss and his heart soared. He was watching his perfect family from a distance and he just wanted them back - the way they used to be.

Tears stung his eyes when Sirius grasped his arm. He'd forgotten the ghost was even there.

"It's time to go," Sirius whispered. "There's more to see."

Lucius shook his head, still watching himself with his happy wife. "No, I want to stay."

"No, you don't," Sirius said sadly. "You don't want to be an invisible observer in their lives, Lucius. Trust me. I know."

Lucius looked into the sad eyes of his wife's cousin and really thought about what Sirius was. The word ghost was a lot easier to say than it was to understand.

"Do you watch Harry often? Are his parents with you?"

"We watch him all the time."

"And you're all right with Draco?"

Sirius chuckled. "James had quite a fit at first. Probably for the best Harry couldn't hear him that night. But he came around. Harry's happy and that's all any of us ever wanted."

Lucius nodded, debating his words. Like James Potter, he wanted his son to be happy. Was his disapproval the only thing keeping Draco from being truly happy?

"We need to go," Sirius reminded him gently.

Lucius looked at his family one last time and nodded.

"You might want to close your eyes again," Sirius suggested as he clutched Lucius' arm.

Without thinking about it, Lucius obeyed. He could feel movement around him, but refused to open his eyes. Sirius would tell him when it was safe. At some point, he started trusting his guide and he decided to just go with it.

"We're here," Sirius told him.

Once again, when Lucius opened his eyes, he hadn't moved. He was still standing in his sitting room, but everything around him had changed. He'd taken another leap through time.

The Manor was still decorated for Christmas, but in a much more subdued manner. A small tree replaced the large one and no additional decorations adorned the walls. Lucius easily remembered this holiday, too. It was the first after the true defeat of the Dark Lord.

He turned to see himself still seated on the sofa with his wife, but it was clear how much time passed. He was haggard and broken, still recovering from so many things. Narcissa, too, had aged, but she was still beautiful. Unlike him, she hadn't allowed herself to be beaten by the war. As he got weaker, she grew stronger.

He watched as she curled close to him and he held her in his arms. No matter what they'd endured, they still loved each other.

"Happy Christmas, Lucius," she whispered.

"Happy Christmas, my love," replied, kissing her forehead.

He could still remember the way he felt that morning. Just being there with Narcissa. He'd been so grateful they survived the war and still had each other. That was probably the happiest Christmas of his life.

When Draco entered the room, still dressed in his pyjamas, Narcissa was still snuggled in Lucius' arms. Like his father, Draco took the war hard. He was nearly destroyed by his guilt. But that morning he seemed to share in Lucius' gratitude. He smiled warmly at his parents before sitting in an oversized chair opposite them.

"Happy Christmas, sweetheart," Narcissa told him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mother."

And that was all that was said. They simply sat, happy to be together. Lucius remembered they didn't touch the gifts until evening. None of them cared what was under the tree that year. They'd already gotten the best gift of all - each other.

"You have a beautiful family," Sirius told him. "You've lost sight of that."

"No," Lucius argued. "I love them both - more than anything."

"There's one more Christmas to see. Take my arm."

Lucius obeyed without hesitation, closing his eyes. It was amazing how quickly he adapted to the idea of ghostly time travel. After sharing his home with the Dark Lord for a year, Lucius believed there was nothing he couldn't adjust to.

Upon opening his eyes, he found his sitting room transformed once again. The tree was bigger and more elaborately decorated. Various Christmas knickknacks were scattered around the room. Music even played softly in the background.

There was nothing specific about the room to alert him to the year. The only detail that struck him was the darkness beyond the window. All of his other encounters had taken place on Christmas morning. Something about the break in pattern made him apprehensive.

"Is this Christmas Eve?" he asked Sirius.

"Yes."

Before he could quiz his ghostly guide any further, he was interrupted by himself entering the room with Narcissa and Draco. They each clutched a wine glass and were in high spirits, laughing about something he could no longer recall.

However, he now knew which holiday season was unfolding before his eyes. The last truly happy one he'd ever experienced. The last Christmas before Draco announced his relationship with Potter.

He watched his family settle on the sofa. Narcissa leaned into his arms and pulled Draco into hers. When he was twelve, Lucius stopped allowing his mother to be affectionate towards him, believing it showed weakness. He was always proud Draco didn't make the same mistake. Draco denied his mother nothing.

"I'm sorry Aunt Andromeda didn't respond to your letter, Mother."

"She never does, darling," Narcissa replied and Lucius could hear the sadness in her voice.

"But still you write her every Christmas. You must think there's a chance she'll reply."

"Hope is important, Draco," she told him. "So is faith. They are especially important when dealing with someone you love. I'll never give-up on my sister. Maybe someday she'll be able to forgive me."

Lucius was struck by his wife's words, far more so than he had been the first time. Was this the philosophy both Narcissa and Draco were applying to him now? Were they just hoping he'd grow to forgive Potter? Did they still have faith in him?

Yawning, Narcissa announced, "I think it's time for bed."

Draco moved so she could get up.

"Coming Lucius?" she asked with a wide grin, extending her hand to him.

A smile touched Lucius' lips as he watched his former self accept her hand. He remembered this part of the night well. Yawning or not, Narcissa was not at all tired when they got upstairs.

"Are you staying up, son?" he asked, stopping in the doorway.

"For a little while. Sleep well. I love you both."

"We love you, too, Draco," Narcissa replied before they left the room.

When Draco sat alone on the sofa, Lucius turned his attention to Sirius, assuming it was time to move on. He wouldn't have minded going upstairs, but he very much doubted Sirius wanted to see his cousin's sexual exploits. Come to think of it, he didn't really want Sirius to see that either.

"There's more to see," Sirius told him.

Raising his eyebrows, Lucius continued to stare.

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry; we're not going to watch you and Narcissa. I saw the way you were looking at each other. I know exactly what you're doing. We're staying down here with your son."

"Why?"

"You'll see," Sirius replied with a mischievous grin.

At that moment, Draco rose from the sofa and went to the doorway. He stood there for a few minutes as if listening for something. When he was satisfied, he approached the fireplace and made a firecall that he couldn't hear.

"Who's he talking to?"

"Just wait."

Draco stepped back from the fireplace and a few seconds later someone stepped through it into Draco's arms. When they kissed, Lucius looked away.

"Potter," he spat.

Sirius said nothing.

The two boys disentangled themselves only to sit on the sofa and return to each other's arms. Draco rested his head on Harry's chest and sighed with contentment. They looked genuinely happy and in love.

"I'm sorry you had to wait," Draco said. "I'm sorry we can't be together on Christmas Day."

"It's okay," Harry assured him, nuzzling his neck.

Despite all the hatred he had stored for this boy, Lucius found himself feeling grateful to Harry Potter. He was good to Draco, kind and understanding. Had he ever put Narcissa in a position like that on Christmas Eve, she'd have hexed him into oblivion and rightly so.

"It's not okay," Draco argued. "It's Christmas and I want to be with you. You spent the whole night in that awful little flat by yourself. This isn't fair to you. You deserve better."

"Don't call my flat awful," Harry replied, slapping him playfully. "And I wasn't alone. Ron and Hermione came to keep me company. Ron's finally getting it through his thick head that I'm not going to marry his sister. He might even forgive me by next Christmas. As for what I deserve, who cares? I want you."

"I don't deserve you."

"But you'll keep me, right?"

Their lips met, and this time Lucius didn't look away. Watching his son snog Potter was awkward, but not nearly as disturbing as he expected.

"Forever," Draco answered Potter's question when they pulled apart.

"Good."

"I will tell them, you know. My parents. I just don't know how. They don't even know I'm gay. When I add the extra shock of you, I just don't know what they'll do. You're really not their favorite person."

"Really?" Harry laughed. "I had no idea."

"It's not funny, Harry."

"I know." He kissed Draco's neck. "I'm sorry this is so hard for you. But I love you, no matter what. Your parents will to."

"We're spending next Christmas together," Draco promised.

"Okay," Harry replied, moving to look at Draco. "But what about this Christmas? Are you going to celebrate with me?" Harry's hand wandered towards Draco's crotch and Lucius quickly looked away.

"And that would be our cue to leave," Sirius announced, grabbing Lucius' arm as he closed his eyes.

"You're back," Sirius told him.

Lucius opened his eyes to find himself back in the guest room. The bed was askew and the empty Firewhisky bottle lay on the floor. He was indeed back, but he wasn't at all sure how he felt about that.

"That's it?" he asked.

"That's it for me. You have two other ghosts to see tonight. For now, get some rest. Think about what you've seen. I hope you do the right thing, Lucius, for you and your family."

Lucius stretched out on the bed and turned back to speak to Sirius only to find him gone.


	3. The Here and Now

When Lucius was awoken a second time, he was far less confused. He remembered both Severus and Sirius and knew he was about to meet with yet another dead acquaintance. Lighting his wand, he found himself staring into the face of a niece he hadn't known in life.

"Good evening, Nymphadora," he said calmly.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she warned in a voice that was far scarier than he'd ever heard from her Aunt Narcissa.

"Very well," he replied, taking her anger in stride. "How would like to be addressed?"

"Call me Tonks."

"All right then, Tonks," he said, keeping his tone light and conversational. "May I ask why I'm haunted by the spirits of my wife's dead relatives? Are you certain you wouldn't rather haunt her? She's just across the hall."

"I know very little about the other spirits," she replied. "I'm playing the role of the Ghost of Christmas Present. I'm only interested in the here and now."

"Well, I suppose I can handle some irritating family members," Lucius said as he climbed out of bed. "After all, it is Christmas. But if the next ghost is Bellatrix, I may be forced to rekill the bitch."

"Perfectly understandable," Tonks agreed.

Lucius grinned. He expected his teasing to grate on his niece, but she matched his tone without difficulty. The girl definitely had spunk. He had to admit, he rather liked her.

"So what happens now?"

"I'm going to show you this Christmas. It'll be the same as your trip to the past. No one will see or hear us. But on the plus side, it's easier to move around in the present. There's no time travel involved so it'll just feel like side-along Apparation to you."

"That is good news."

"Are you ready to go, Uncle Lucius?"

"Uncle?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I don't have to call you that, but you are my uncle."

"No," he said quickly, "it's fine. Nice, actually. I was only surprised you'd want to say it. Narcissa and I were never family to you."

Tonks shrugged. "No, but a lot has changed since I was alive. I think I'd be welcome in your lives now. Anyway, we really don't have time to talk about what ifs. We need to go. Take my hand."

Lucius obeyed and they disappeared with a familiar pop.

They reappeared in a setting room that was very different from the one at Malfoy Manor. The room was modest, but stylish. Lucius immediately felt at home there, although he'd never been there before.

His eyes wandered to the traditional tree and the small, blue-haired boy seated beneath it playing with a chess set. He was focused on his new toy, watching the figures destroy each other.

"T-that's my son," Tonks told him, her voice cracking.

Looking away from the child, Lucius focused on the young woman beside him. He couldn't imagine her pain. If he'd been ripped away from Draco's life before his first birthday, he wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"Are you all right?" he asked, surprising himself by taking her hand.

"Fine," she replied with a small smile. "I watch him every day with Remus. We love him so much."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but this is about you, not me. I can't change anything in my life, but you still have a chance."

"Thank you," he said, "for trying to help me."

Tonks just smiled.

Andromeda walked into the room, ending their conversation. She'd aged. Her skin was creased and grey streaks had appeared in her hair. But like her little sister, she remained beautiful.

She sat in a raggedy chair with a handful of parchment. She looked at the papers with a great sadness.

Without asking permission, Teddy climbed onto her lap and pointed at the papers. "What are those, Grandma?"

"Letters from my sister."

Lucius gasped. Narcissa's letters. Judging from the stack of parchment, Andromeda saved every single one. Why hadn't she answered? A simple hello from her sister would mean so much to Narcissa.

"Narcissa, right?"

Warmth flooded Lucius. Little Teddy knew his wife's name. Andromeda spoke of her. Maybe Narcissa hadn't held out hope all these years for nothing. Maybe she would get her sister back after all.

"Yes, her name's Narcissa."

"She writes every Christmas."

"Yes."

"Do you write her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated, Teddy-bear."

"Do you love her?"

Andromeda hesitated, and Lucius waited for the answer with far more anticipation than Teddy.

"Of course, I love her. She's my sister."

"But you never see her. Don't you miss her?"

"I've missed her for a long time."

"Will I ever meet her?"

"I don't know, Teddy-bear."

"You should write her, Grandma."

Andromeda looked surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause you miss her. You should invite her over."

"Maybe someday," Andromeda replied with a sad smile, "but for today, you should get out of your pyjamas. I bet Harry and Draco will show-up before the day's over."

"Yay," Teddy cried, jumping off her lap and rushing from the room, presumably to dress.

Lucius wasn't surprised that Andromeda spoke of Draco and Harry as a couple so casually. She married a Muggle-born when it was still forbidden. Her daughter married a werewolf. If anyone was used to unorthodox relationships, it was Andromeda Tonks. He was, however, surprised that Teddy seemed unaware Draco was Narcissa's son. Maybe they thought it would be less confusing for him.

With Teddy gone, Andromeda returned to the letters with tears in her eyes. It was so obvious she wanted to reach out to Narcissa. Why didn't she do it? She knew Narcissa loved and missed her. She told her every year.

"We have to go," Tonks told him, taking his hand.

"Why won't she contact Narcissa?"

"That's not for me to say, but I think you'll know before the night is over. Are you ready?"

Knowing he would learn nothing more there, he nodded his consent. Once again, they were gone with a pop.

When they reappeared in a tiny setting room with a tree far too elegant for its surroundings, Lucius knew exactly where they were. They were in the flat Draco once called awful, but now called home. Although it was mostly his fault the boys couldn't afford better since he cut Draco off financially, something Narcissa scolded him about daily.

"Is this really necessary?" he whined to his niece. "I know my son is living with Harry Potter. Must I be reminded of it, even on a spiritual journey? Damn Sirius already forced me to watch them snogging on my sofa."

"I didn't make the schedule." Tonks shrugged. "You see what you need to see, not what you want to see."

"I didn't need to see Potter's lips all over my son and I certainly don't need a repeat performance."

Crossing her arms, she glared at him with a frown that truly demonstrated her Black heritage. Andromeda would be proud.

"Did it really bother you to see it, Uncle Lucius?" she demanded. "Are you that disgusted to see your son happy and in love?"

"No," he admitted, looking away from her penetrating gaze. "It was less upsetting than I expected."

"Because you love your son. Now, pay attention. You just might grasp how much Harry means to him."

Harry entered the room alone, dressed in a fluffy dressing gown and sipping a cup of tea. He flicked his wand toward the tree and the lights came alive, offering a soft glow. He then perched on the sofa, presumably to wait for Draco.

The wait didn't last long. Within seconds, Draco joined him, his hair uncombed, still wearing his satin pyjamas. He pecked Harry's lips before sitting beside him.

Lucius shot Tonks a meaningful look, but she ignored him.

"You okay?" Harry asked, pulling Draco close to him.

"Sure." He nodded before resting his head on Harry's chest. "My father hates me and kicked me out on Christmas Eve. I'm fine with that. Should've expected it really."

Lucius tensed at the thought of hating his son. It wasn't true. It wasn't even possible. Could Draco, his little dragon, really believe it?

"He doesn't hate you," Harry replied. "He hates me. He also only threw me out of his house on Christmas Eve. You could've stayed."

"Not without you, love. Never without you."

Harry shook his head, pulling Draco closer. "I love you, but so does your mother. She was devastated when you left."

"I know," Draco sighed. "I worry about her, you know. My problems with Father really hurt her and he sure as hell doesn't do anything to make it easier on her. Sometimes I think she'd be better off if she just left him, but that'll never happen."

Lucius felt like he'd been struck. He and Draco had their problems, but he never expected this. Narcissa meant everything to him and his own son didn't think he was worthy of her that she'd be better off without him. Was he such a horrible father? Husband? Man?

Once again, it was Potter who offered him a slight defense. He had no idea what to make of that. But if Potter was his biggest supporter, the ghostly world was right to meddle in his life. Obviously, he was doing something dreadfully wrong.

"She loves him," Harry replied. "He loves her, too."

"He used to," Draco said, with a sad smile, "but I'm not sure he does anymore. I'm not sure he loves anyone anymore. Sometimes I think I disappointed him so badly that he just can't love anymore."

Tears fell down Lucius' cheeks. He wasn't one to cry, but he couldn't hold back. He never imagined that he'd hurt his son so badly. He wanted Draco to question Harry's place in his life, not his own place in Lucius'.

"None of that is true," Harry told him, voicing Lucius' thoughts. "I won't pretend to understand your father, but there are things I know about him after all these years. He loves you and he loves your mother. Even when he's being an arse, he loves you both. And I don't believe he's disappointed in you. He just doesn't like your taste in men."

"He doesn't like that I like men."

"I don't care about that," Lucius cried, knowing he couldn't be heard. He could do nothing to comfort or reassure his son. He had no choice but to leave Draco in Harry's hands.

"Probably not," Harry agreed and Lucius cringed, "but I think he would deal with it, if you were with anyone other than me. Well, me or one of the Weasleys. That would really piss him off, too."

Draco snorted. "Well, that's one thing he'll never need to worry about, especially since I'm staying with you forever."

Harry looked towards the place where Lucius stood, despite the fact that he couldn't see him. Lucius felt like he was staring into him. Of course, it was impossible, but the feeling caused him to shiver.

"Why?" Harry finally asked. "Why do you want to stay with me? I'm tearing your family apart. I can't possibly be worth it."

The hurt in his eyes was so genuine, Lucius could feel it. For the first time, he felt sorry for Harry Potter. He felt regret for hurting a boy who clearly loved his son.

Draco sat up so he could look into Harry's eyes. "You're a prat. I love you. You're the one who can talk me down when I'm being ridiculous. You're the one who makes me feel safe when I wake-up from a nightmare. Harry, you're the one who completes me. To me, you're worth anything and everything. Don't ever forget that. And you're not the one tearing my family apart, Father is. Mother sees how happy you make and she loves you for it."

"I love you, too," Harry brushed his lips, "and your mother. She's been very good to me."

"God, I hate to think of her today," Draco sighed, resting his head back on Harry's chest. "I know she's miserable. It's Christmas. Father could've let her have the holiday, and then been arse to you again in the New Year, but no. He wouldn't even give her that."

"I almost invited her here for dinner."

Draco laughed. "Me too, but then I remembered we have no food."

"Exactly. We really should've been more prepared. We knew your father hated me. We should've seen this coming."

"Guess we were being ridiculously optimistic," Draco replied. "What are we doing for dinner anyway? I don't relish the idea of concocting a Christmas feast out of whatever we can find in the kitchen and I refuse to go to the Weasleys. Half of them look at me like I'm the next Dark Lord."

"Andromeda's?" Harry suggested with a shrug. "She seems to enjoy feeding us and I wanted to see Teddy today anyway."

"Perfect," Draco agreed with a smile. "You know, I never understood her. She won't speak to Mother after years of letters, but she welcomed me into her home like a long lost son."

"Darling, your family makes no sense. As far as I can tell, no family does. Just go with it."

Draco chuckled.

"Anyway, we should get dressed if we're going over there. Andromeda's pretty tolerant, but bath robes and pyjamas might be pushing it," Harry said.

"One thing first," Draco replied, sitting up with a nervous expression. "We may not have prepared for Christmas dinner or being kicked out of the Manor, but I did plan for one thing. Something I want to see through before we leave."

Lucius' stomach lurched when he realised what Draco was going to do. Worst of all, he didn't know if it was from revulsion or excitement.

"He wouldn't."

"Of course, he would," Tonks replied, speaking for the first time since this scene began to unfold.

"What's that?" Harry asked with a wide smile, clearly more oblivious than the two invisible observers.

Draco reached for his wand and a fireworks display played out in the room. Sparks of every color danced around forming hearts and flowers. The whole scene was rather impressive. For the grand finale, the sparks spelled: Will you marry me? Lucius felt an unexplained sense of pride towards his son.

When Harry turned back to Draco his eyes were wide. Draco was holding a small box, containing two simple, yet elegant, rings.

"You're a nut," Harry managed to say.

"But I'm your nut," Draco replied without losing his nerve. "I used most of my speech trying to convince you that you were worthy and the rings aren't anything special, but…"

"Shut up," Harry interrupted, taking his hand. "Your speech was beautiful. Your fireworks were beautiful. The rings are beautiful. You are beautiful and of course I'll marry you. I love you, Draco."

Draco's eyes glistened as he took a ring from the box and slid it on Harry's finger. Smiling, Harry did the same.

When they kissed, Lucius didn't cringe or look away. He actually smiled, unable to deny the happiness Harry had given Draco. There was no denying it; Harry Potter was a permanent fixture in his son's life and for the first time, he wasn't upset about that.

He was watching the two snuggle, a goofy grin on his face, when Tonks told him it was time to go.

"Can't we stay awhile longer?"

Tonks giggled. "I know they're adorable, but you can watch them as often as you want if you just accept them into your life. There's nothing they want more. Nothing your wife wants more."

Nodding, Lucius accepted the truth of her words.

"We need to go," she insisted.

Again, he nodded, taking one last look at Draco and Harry before they Apparated to their next destination.

Lucius found himself standing in the third floor hallway of his home, watching himself. Seeing his younger self was unnerving, but watching an identical version of himself, right down to his heated slippers, was darn creepy. Tonks laughed at his obvious discomfort, but offered no words of advice.

With a sigh, he resigned himself to observing himself. There was something here the spirits wanted him to see and so far he believed their insights to be invaluable, albeit sometimes painful.

"Narcissa," his other self called through the closed bedroom door, "it's nearly noon. Please, come out."

"Go away."

"You can't stay in there forever. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. You treat our son like rubbish."

"I don't," Lucius insisted.

The Lucius observing the scene no longer agreed. He treated Draco badly enough that his son doubted his love. Narcissa was right to be furious.

"You won't let him touch the family money. You won't let his boyfriend in the house. You're lucky he even speaks to you."

"He's lucky I speak to him after bringing that Potter brat into our lives. If I didn't love him so much, I'd disown him completely."

Lucius cringed at his own words.

The door flew open and Narcissa glared at him with a tear-stained face. Her hair was dishevelled and she was dressed in plain robes. She hardly looked like herself.

"If you love our son, show him," she challenged. "This isn't about you, Lucius. He loves Harry. They're happy together and they're staying together. You want to prove your love for Draco? Accept Harry."

"I won't."

"Then maybe you don't love your son that much, after all," she said before slamming the door in his face.

He stalked off down the hall, slamming the guest room door.

"I don't even agree with myself anymore," he told Tonks.

"Considering the goal of this intervention, that's probably a good thing."

He shook his head. "She was in so much pain. I hurt her so badly and I didn't even care. I just kept fighting with her. No wonder Draco thinks she should leave me. I don't deserve her."

When Tonks didn't reply, he looked to her. He gasped when he saw that she was fading. Already she was nearly translucent. Soon she'd be gone and the thought saddened him. He hadn't known her while she was alive because of his misplaced loyalties and ludicrous beliefs. And she made the effort to help him.

"My time with you is short," she explained. "You've made many mistakes, but it's not too late to fix them. Narcissa and Draco love you. Never forget that. The next ghost will come to you here. Good luck, Uncle Lucius."

"Thank you," he whispered, but Tonks was gone.


	4. The Eye of the Future

**A/N:** Just a quick hello. Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story. I hope you're enjoying it.

I just wanted to include an extra warning in this chapter, for those of you who don't necessarily read the main warnings. I'm certainly guilty of this. Anyway, this is the chapter containing the suicide warning. I don't want to shock or upset anyone when they get to that part.

And a special thank you to my only reviewer on this archive, Loopy Lion.

* * *

Lucius leaned against his closed bedroom door, pressing his face against the cold wood, wanting to be close to Narcissa. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and apologize for everything he'd done wrong. After a night of insanity, he just wanted her. When it came down to it, all he ever wanted was her.

Footsteps echoed behind him and he was reminded that the night was not over. He'd been promised one last ghost, one last trip, one last lesson. Instead of wanting to run away, he found himself wanting to face this ghost. He wanted to learn more and do better.

However, when he turned to face this new spirit and her evil cackle filled the air, he was far less inclined to trust this last spirit. Staring into her cold and insane eyes did nothing to boost his confidence.

"Of course," he muttered with a sigh, remembering his comment to Tonks. Perhaps the powers that be were toying with him as well as teaching him.

"Don't look at me with that smirk of distain, Lucius Malfoy," Bellatrix snarled. "You're no better than me. Not one spirit came here tonight because they thought you were worth saving. You're nothing. We came for her," Bellatrix gestured wildly towards the closed door, "and I'm here to show you why. I'm going to show you what your actions lead to. Tonight, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Future. And don't you forget, it's your life being judged, not mine."

Lucius stared into her hateful face, uncertain what to do. This was his journey and he wanted - needed - to complete it. But with this woman? This lunatic? She couldn't be trusted to guide him from his bed to the loo. Yet she was all he had. And he could almost believe that she'd return from the grave to help her sister. Even through her obsession and madness, she'd held a hint of love for Narcissa.

"I'm not here as an art exhibit," Bellatrix snapped. "Stop staring at me and let's go."

She held out her hand. With a big sigh and an even bigger leap of faith, he accepted.

The journey felt less like Apparation and more like falling through the sky after jumping off a dragon. Not that he'd ever experienced such a thing. He'd have to ask Potter about it sometime.

He fell to the ground with a rough thud, but surprisingly felt no pain. Beside him, Bellatrix stood motionless without offering aid or even a kind word. Even as a ghost, the woman was a rude bitch. It was hard to believe she shared blood with his beautiful Narcissa.

After getting to his feet, unassisted, he took in his surroundings and his stomach fell. There was snow on the ground and a hint of festive music in the distance, but this was the least Christmassy place he'd been brought to yet. This was not a place of holiday cheer. This was a place of death.

They were standing in a cemetery. The grass and stones buried beneath a light dusting of snow. The dark place was mostly desolate, but a small group could be seen in the distance, gathered around a fresh grave. They were too far away for Lucius to identify any of the mourners, but instinct told him he knew each one.

"Why have you brought me here?" he demanded of Bellatrix, unable to keep a slight tremor from his voice.

"Don't ask questions," she replied with a twisted grin. "Traditionally the Ghost of Christmas Past didn't speak, you know."

"I could be so lucky," Lucius muttered, reasonably confident that even Bellatrix couldn't cast the Cruciatus Cruse in spirit form.

His suspicions were proven true when he was jabbed roughly in the back instead of cursed.

"Go," she ordered, gesturing towards the funeral party.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," he managed weakly.

She met him with a glare that she could've learned from the Dark Lord himself. With a shiver, he obeyed, fearing the consequences if he refused.

As he drew nearer, he first recognized his son, wrapped in the arms of his lover. The boys had aged and could hardly be called boys anymore. Wrinkles were etched under Draco's sad eyes and streaks of grey interrupted Potter's still messy crop of hair. It was obvious Harry's embrace was the only thing keeping Draco on his feet. Lucius' heart broke for his son and he wished to take his pain away.

When he found himself unable to endure the look of agony on Draco's face anymore, he turned to the woman and teenage boy standing beside him. Andromeda had aged, too, and sadness came off her in waves. His sister-in-law had attended too many funerals in her day. The brunette boy beside her must've been the child he'd seen her cuddle only hours ago. Teddy was grown, but still too young to be at a graveside.

Andromeda moved to speak to Draco so she was blocking his view of the stone. Their eyes met and fresh tears fell down their cheeks as they embraced.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she said, her voice strained. "I know she wanted to see me. She wanted to see me for so long. I kept every letter she wrote. I should've just gone to her. I wanted to. It might've made a difference."

"No," Lucius said, stepping back as if he could somehow escape the horrible realization Andromeda's words brought upon him. Tears clouded his vision as he allowed himself to fall to the ground in a heap of sobs. "Not her. Not my Cissa." He turned accusatory eyes to Bellatrix. "Why are you showing me this?"

Showing no sign of emotion, Bellatrix pointed back to the scene before them. With no other choice, Lucius followed her gaze.

"No," Draco insisted, squeezing his aunt's shoulder, "this isn't your fault. A visit from you would've meant the world to my mother, but it couldn't have saved her. Mother was a strong woman, but she couldn't be strong forever. This was a long time coming, but loving my father finally killed her. And he can't even be bothered to make an appearance at her grave."

The words stung. Of course, Lucius had been aware of his absence, but he assumed there was a valid reason for it. He wouldn't just skip Narcissa's final farewell. That was insane. He loved her. She was his entire world. No one would mourn her the way he would. No one would feel her loss the way he would. Where the hell was he?

And what had Draco said? Loving him had killed her? That couldn't be right. He loved Narcissa, too. He'd never let anything happen to her. He'd alienated his only son so thoroughly that Draco could hold him responsible for his mother's death. The thought sickened him.

Andromeda stepped back beside Draco, looking at her sister's final resting place. A breeze ruffled her hair as she brushed away a lingering tear.

"He's the reason I stayed away," she said, at last. "Lucius. I really thought it was for the best. Narcissa wanted me in her life, but I knew he never would. He never even accepted Harry. Why would I be different? She loved him so much. I thought it was for the best."

"I accept you," Lucius cried, still kneeling on the ground. Of course, no one heard him.

"Father has a lot to answer for when his time comes."

With a slight nod, Andromeda squeezed his shoulder. "Teddy and I have to get back to the house to prepare the lunch. You'll be along soon? It's you they'll be wanting to see, Draco."

"We'll be there soon," Draco promised with a strained smile.

Without a word, Teddy hugged both Draco and Harry before Disapparating with his grandmother. The boy probably never laid eyes on Narcissa in his life, but he mourned her through his love for Draco and Harry.

As soon as they were alone, Draco collapsed into Harry's chest, his body wracked with sobs. Harry held him, but Lucius wanted the honor. He wanted to hold his son and grieve with him.

Harry patiently held Draco until the sobs subsided and Draco stepped out of his embrace, angrily wiping at his eyes. Even as a child, Draco hated to cry.

"I hate him, you know," Draco said. His voice was cold and level. There was no way his words could be mistaken for hysterical grief. He meant them. "I hate my father. She loved him so much and all he did was hurt her. He kept Andromeda away. He hardly let her see us. And she just wouldn't walk away from him. No wonder she killed herself."

"No," Lucius screamed, an inhuman sound. "She didn't. She wouldn't. She couldn't."

"I'm so sorry." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.

"She loved you, you know. We didn't see her much, but you always made her laugh."

"I loved her, too."

"I'm done with him, Harry," Draco announced, randomly switching topics. "My father wants his fagot son gone - fine. I'm gone. I never want to see him again. He murdered my mother and I hope he rots in hell."

"No, Draco. I never wanted you gone. I'd never hurt your mother. Please, Dragon. Please, listen to me."

Beside him, Bellatrix cackled as the world faded to black.

Darkness engulfed him like a cloud of black smoke. Lucius could neither see nor hear, but he didn't care. He was far too entrenched in his grief for anything to matter. Perhaps he deserved nothing more than to be imprisoned in this bleak haze. Surely if he was the cause of Narcissa's death - Narcissa's suicide - that was what he deserved.

Whether he deserved to remain in the epitome of darkness or not, the clouds lifted. Lucius found that he still knelt in the cemetery, but Draco and Harry were gone. Still Lucius reached towards the spot where his son once stood, desperate to connect with him in some way.

Lucius' attention was diverted when he saw two men approaching his wife's grave, dressed in tattered garments. Undertakers. The family was gone and they were coming to cover the grave, to seal his beautiful Narcissa beneath the ground for all eternity.

When he looked to the ground, he realized something was wrong. The grave wasn't where he remembered it. The earth wasn't white with snow; dead grass crunched beneath his knees. He moved to look at the stone, seeing his own name with his wife's.

"Time jump, you prat," Bellatrix said coldly. "This isn't about my sister's death anymore."

Before Lucius could ask the horrid question that he already knew the answer to, he started to hear the conversation between the undertakers. Deciding that anything these men might say would be far more enlightening than anything to come out of Bellatrix's mouth, he opted to keep the silence and listen.

"Guess there 'aint no one comin' to bid 'em farewell," the older man said. "We might as well cover 'em up."

"Not a mourner. That's sad," the younger, scruffier man replied. "How d'ya suppose tha' happened?"

"'is wife died a year ago. Sad case. Suicide. He 'ad er fallin' out with 'is son and 'ere 'e be. All alone."

"This is ludicrous." Lucius glared at Bellatrix. "Draco would come for me. He wouldn't leave me to go to my grave alone."

"Because you were always there for him?" she scoffed in return.

For that, Lucius had no reply.

"Ye know," the elder undertaker went on, "'e died a year ter the day of 'is wife. 'ear 'e ne'er got outta bed after she died. 'is little elf, all alone, takin' care of 'im."

These chilling words were the first ones that felt real to Lucius, made any sense at all. Narcissa's death destroyed him, left him bed-ridden for the remainder of his life. He'd always known, he couldn't go on without her.

Yet, he spent an entire year in that bed with only Minxie for company. His dragon had truly forsaken him. He died alone and his only son didn't seem to care.

"Dinit 'e 'ave money? What 'appened to it?"

The older man shrugged. "'e dinit leave it ter me. Rumor 'as it, 'e dinit leave it ter the son neither. Prolly gave it all ter some up an' comin' new dark wizard. 'e was a big supporter of Riddle, back in ter day, ye know."

This was how he'd be remembered, Lucius realized. He was a man who destroyed his family. His only memorable contributions to the world were horrid tasks performed under the orders of a madman. Even his beloved son despised him. His legacy was as unflattering conversation between two strangers.

"Come on, then," the older man replied, raising his wand. "Let's get 'er done. It's freezin' out 'ere."

With a sad nod, the other mad followed suit and within seconds, what was left of Lucius was covered in dirt to be forever forgotten - never mourned.

As the men walked away, Lucius turned back to Bellatrix, who smiled evilly down at him. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he stared up at the hateful woman with pleading eyes.

"Tell me I can still fix this," he begged. "I don't want Narcissa to die like this. I don't want Draco to be separated from his mother. I don't want him to hate me. I don't want to die alone. I don't want any of this."

"You should've thought of that before you neglected your wife's happiness and denied your son your love."

"I never meant to hurt them like this," he sobbed, grabbing at Bellatrix's robes. "Never. I love my wife and son. I'll never take them for granted again. I'll show Narcissa how much I love her every day. I'll accept everything about glorious Draco. I'll embrace Harry like my own son." He buried his face in Bellatrix's robes. "I can change. I want to change. Please, let me fix this."

Bellatrix's cruel cackling filled the air.

**AN:** My apologies, apparently the first chapter wasn't the shortest after all.


	5. Happy Christmas, Narcissa

Opening his eyes, Lucius saw that he was no longer clinging to Bellatrix's robes, but to the bed sheets in the guest room. He was kneeling by the bed with tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was back. He'd been given a second chance to build a good life for himself and his family.

Lucius patted his body, assuring himself that he was real and among the living. But just because he was alive, didn't guarantee Narcissa was. What if the spirits cruelly dumped him in the bleak future after his wife's suicide, forcing him to live through a year without her before his own demise?

"Minxie," he called for the house-elf with a slight tremor in his voice.

A pop announced the little creature's arrival and she looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes. In a future that would never come to pass, this elf was the only one to stand by him and the tiny being was terrified of him. That was something else he would need to rectify.

"Where's Narcissa?" he asked, trying to sound both calm and kind.

"In her room, sir."

Relief flooded him.

"She's all right then?"

Minxie looked confused. "She's still mad at Sir."

Lucius laughed so filled with relief. "Of course, she is. Rightfully so. I did kick our son out on Christmas Eve. But mistakes can be fixed."

The little elf looked so perplexed that she was near tears. She didn't know what to make of a babbling, laughing Lucius. She didn't know what reaction might lead to a sound beating so she simply stared at the floor.

"Tell me, Minxie, it is Christmas Day?"

"Yes, of course, sir."

"Excellent." He clapped his hands together. "And can you have a feast prepared for six? I plan on six for the meal, myself and Narcissa included."

At the idea of a task, the elf nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Minxie will do real good, sir. Minxie will."

"I know, you will." Lucius smiled and patted his servant on the head. "You are a good and loyal elf."

"Minxie thanks you, sir."

"And I want you to know that I won't hit you again," he went on. "I was wrong to treat you like that. I don't want you punishing yourself either. There is no need. You are a good house-elf."

Eyes filled with tears, Minxie Disapparated from the room. He'd certainly made her Christmas. Too bad everyone else on his list was bound to be less forgiving.

Glancing in the mirror, Lucius wondered if his appearance could be deemed presentable. A quick spell fixed his hair and freshened him. He wasn't thrilled about wearing yesterday's robes, but all of his clothing was neatly packed away in the closet of the master bedroom. The master bedroom where his wife was currently brooding. He wasn't ready to talk to Narcissa so yesterday's robes were just going to have to do.

Shrugging, he left the room, entering the deserted hall. The bedroom door was firmly closed, but he could hear movement inside. He hoped Narcissa wasn't burning his prized possessions to a crisp, but he had to admit, if she was, he rather deserved it. As long as she didn't hurt herself in the process, he really didn't care that much.

Giving the bedroom one last cautious glance, he slipped into his personal study. A single spell revealed a wall vault behind his mahogany desk. The vault opened at his touch and within seconds he was holding the tiny box he sought. The contents were meant for his first grandson, but he'd found a different home for it.

He slipped the box into his robes without a single regret. He knew he was doing the right thing.

Before Disapparating from the Manor, he concealed the vault and made some adjustments to the property's protective wards. Another gesture that brought him no regret.

He Apparated to a modest home that he'd seen for the first time in his dreams the night before. He wasn't surprised when everything looked how he remembered it. He'd long given-up pretending his visitations weren't real.

Without giving himself time to think about what he'd say, he knocked on the door. As he waited for a response, he tried not to envision the door being slammed in his face, even if it was what he deserved.

Andromeda was clutching parchment that he acknowledged as Narcissa's letters when she opened the door. When she recognized him, her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o' of surprise. But she didn't slam the door. So far so good.

"Harry Christmas, Andromeda," he said. "May I come in?"

Unable to find her voice, she nodded, standing back so he could enter.

Before any further words could be exchanged between them, the blue haired boy from Lucius' dream entered the room, eying him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Don't be rude, Teddy," Andromeda scolded before Lucius could respond. "This is Lucius. He's Narcissa's husband. Now, why don't you go play by the tree while we talk?"

Teddy obediently turned to leave the room.

"Nice to meet you," Lucius called after him.

Teddy rewarded him by shooting him a warm smile before retreating from the room.

"I don't mean to be rude," Andromeda said once they were alone, "but I don't understand why you're here."

"I've come to apologize and invite you and your lovely grandson to Christmas dinner."

She stared.

"Narcissa misses you and I know you miss her, too." He nodded towards the letters, still in her hand. "You both made choices that lead to your estrangement, but I believe I'm the reason it lasted so long. I was the one with the strongest ties to evil, but my family paid the price. Narcissa has changed as have I. We both want you back in our lives. Please, join us for dinner tonight."

She continued to stare, but finally said, "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes. It would mean the world to Narcissa. And if things don't go the way you want, you can hex me."

"Yes," she said, after only a moment's hesitation.

Lucius beamed. "Excellent. Six?"

"That's fine," she nodded.

"Also, I've adjusted the Manor's security wards to allow you and Teddy the same level of access as the rest of the family. You can Apparate onto the ground or directly into the Manor at any time. I want you to feel welcome. You are. You're family."

"Thank you, Lucius."

She surprised him by pulling him into a hug. He surprised himself even more by returning the embrace without hesitation.

"I'm afraid we don't have any gifts for little Teddy," Lucius told her when they broke apart. "We had a rocky start to the holiday. However, I'd like to remedy that with a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow, with your permission, of course."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Promise you won't spoil him too horribly?"

"No."

Andromeda laughed, shaking her head. "At least, you're honest. Fine, you can take Teddy shopping."

"Wonderful. I shall see you at six."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before re-entering the cold winter day.

Minutes later he was standing outside a flat he swore never to visit. The entire area was pedestrian, completely inappropriate for a Malfoy. He wondered how Draco could even stand it there after living his life in luxury. Of course, he had little choice since Lucius cut him off from the family fortune. His son had been living in abject poverty and the thought sickened him.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to the door. He knew this visit would be more difficult than the first. No words could take away the pain he caused his son. He could only hope Draco and Harry would be willing to give him a second chance, if not for his sake, then for Narcissa's.

Laughter greeted Lucius when the door was pulled open by a wet-haired, shirtless Harry Potter. The laughter died on his lips when he recognized Lucius. All merriment drained from his face and his eyes filled with shock.

"M - Mr. Malfoy," he stammered.

"Hello, Harry," he replied. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

As Harry motioned for him to come inside, Lucius took notice of the new ring on the boy's finger, but hid his smile. He was pleased that his unexpected visit hadn't interrupted his son's Christmas morning proposal.

"What's taking so long?" Draco whinged as he entered the room. "Hermione, if you're rowing with the weasel…" he stopped short when he saw Lucius. "Father, what are you doing here? Has something happened to Mother?"

"Other than being furious with me, your mother is just fine," he assured. "I was hoping to talk to you and Harry."

"You could've done that last night," Draco replied coldly. "You chose to cast us out."

"I did." He nodded. "It was cruel and foolish. I'm very sorry about last night and every other time I treated the two of you unfairly. Draco, Dragon, you're my son and I love you. I've treated you badly and I'm sorry. Harry, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, too. All you've done is love my son and for that I'm grateful."

Like Andromeda, both boys stared at him, no idea what to make of his unexpected words. It was Draco who finally spoke.

"Are you drunk, Father? Do you need me to get you home?"

He laughed. Well, that wasn't the response he was aiming for.

"No, I'm not drunk, Draco. I've just realized my actions are hurting the people I love. I don't want to force you out of my life or out of your mother's life. We both love you very much."

"Err…maybe we should sit down," Harry suggested.

Draco nodded and led the way to the sitting room. He settled on the sofa with Harry, taking his fiancé's hand as if daring Lucius to have a problem with it. He had no such problem and sat across from them with a warm smile.

"I see congratulations are in order," he said, nodding towards the boys' ringed fingers. "Narcissa will be thrilled. You will let her plan the wedding, won't you?"

"We can't afford Mother's taste," Draco replied.

"Of course, you can. You're a Malfoy, son. And once I get to Gringotts in the morning, you'll have full access to all the family accounts. I apologize for ever depriving you of them. Harry, you'll have access, too, after the wedding. It's tradition to wait."

"You're serious?" Draco demanded.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm not with Draco for some monetary payoff," Harry declared at the same time.

Lucius laughed. "Yes, Draco, I'm serious. And, Harry, I know why you're with my son. You love him. You're still entitled access to the Malfoy funds upon marriage. I trust you'll both make good use of the money available to you."

Again, the boys appeared speechless so Lucius decided to continue.

"Harry, I'd also like for you to call me Lucius. I'll be your father-in-law soon and Mr. Malfoy just sounds ridiculous."

"Umm…all right, Lucius," he replied awkwardly.

"And I have a gift for you," Lucius went on, retrieving the box from his pocket. "Something to welcome you to the family."

"You don't have to give me anything," Harry argued. "Your acceptance is all I've ever wanted. I never wanted to cause a rift in your family."

"Of course, you must have a gift, beyond my acceptance, which you also have. It's Christmas, after all."

"What about me?" Draco teased.

Lucius snorted. "You have plenty of gifts waiting for you, you spoiled prat."

Crossing his arms, Draco pretended to sulk, but was entirely ignored. Lucius knew his son. Draco was secretly pleased that he was focusing on Harry. His son wanted his family to be whole.

Lucius offered the box to Harry and felt that he'd earned a small victory when the boy accepted it. He watched expectantly as Harry opened the lid, hoping the boy would take the gift in the spirit it was given. Harry's eyes widened and a smile broke across his face.

"Lucius, are you sure you want me to have this?"

"What is it?" Draco demanded, peering over Harry's shoulder. His son looked as shocked as his lover. He touched the identical ring on his right hand. "The Malfoy ring."

"Yes, Harry, I want you to have it. And I hope you'll choose to wear it. You're a Malfoy now in every way that matters."

"And every male Malfoy gets a crest ring," Draco said happily, brushing his lips against Harry's cheek. "It's tradition." He turned to Lucius. "This means so much to me, Father. Thank you."

"You're most welcome, Draco."

They both waited for Harry to respond. He simply stared at the ring, his expression unreadable. Lucius began to worry that the ring was a mistake. After all, Harry had his own legacy. The Potters even had their own crest. What if Harry thought he was trying to replace that legacy with his own? He was trying to think of something to say when Harry finally reacted.

A genuine smile came to his face and Harry placed the ring on his right finger. Now he and Draco shared two sets of matching rings.

"Thank you, Lucius. I'll wear it with pride."

"And I'm proud to have you wear it. Just as I'll be proud to have you as a son-in-law," Lucius told him. "Now, I must confess, I have a favor to ask of the two of you."

"After everything you've just done, it must be a big one," Draco declared with raised eyebrows.

Lucius chuckled. "No, I wasn't trying to ingratiate myself to you two. What I've said today was the truth. I have no ulterior motives."

"But there's a favor," Draco insisted.

"Yes," Lucius sighed. "Draco, I know it will take time for you to forgive me for the way I've treated you. And Harry, I know it will take time for you to forgive and trust me. That being said, I must ask the two of you to join Narcissa and I for Christmas dinner tonight. I know how inappropriate this request is, given my deplorable behavior last night, but I must ask. As much as I would love to spend Christmas with you, I'm asking for Narcissa, not myself. My actions hurt her badly and I know having you both for dinner would mean so much to her."

Draco looked to Harry who gave a small nod.

"The speech was unnecessary, Father. Harry and I would love to have Christmas dinner with you and Mother."

"Thank you both," Lucius gushed, getting to his feet. He was anxious to leave before they had a chance to reconsider. "We're eating at six. Andromeda and Teddy will be joining us, but if you get there first, don't mention it to Narcissa. I want it to be a surprise."

"Andromeda? How did you manage that? She doesn't answer Mother's letters and won't even talk to me about her."

"She and your mother wanted the same thing. I just helped her to see that they could have it." Lucius shrugged. "Anyway, I must get home. Narcissa's locked herself in our bedroom in a fury. I have to convince her to come out before dinner."

"Want some help?" Draco offered.

"No, I upset her. It's my responsibility to make it right. I look forward to seeing you both tonight."

Lucius nodded to both boys and Disapparated to the hallway outside his bedroom door. The door was still closed and he heard no movement inside. He tapped gently.

"Cissa."

"Go away."

"Come on, love. It's Christmas."

"You ruined Christmas."

"I really did," he admitted. "I'm so sorry, Cissa."

There was no response from within. His apology was being completely ignored. He was debating what to say next when he was surprised by the door swinging open.

Her eyes were red, her hair was flat, and her robes were plain, but Narcissa was still the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. To him, she was always perfect. Just being allowed in her presence again caused him to smile. However, he stopped himself from embracing her. She was still furious and he didn't want to be shut out again.

"You admit you were wrong?" she demanded.

"I was entirely wrong. I've been a horrible husband and father. I'm so sorry, Cissa. I swear, I'm going to be a better man. I'll make it up to you and Draco and Harry."

"Harry?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Harry. He's a part of our family now. I only wish I'd listened to you sooner about him. He really does make Draco happy."

"He does." Narcissa smiled fondly. "What about Draco's finances?"

"I'm restoring his access to the family accounts first thing in the morning. You'll need to sign, but I suspect you have no objections. I already spoke to Draco about it."

"You saw Draco today?"

He grinned. "Well, I had to apologize for last night, didn't I? I also had to convince him and Harry to join us for dinner. I couldn't ruin your entire Christmas. I love you too much for that."

Her eyes lit up.

"You mean it? They're coming back?"

"At six," he nodded. "Minxie promised to have everything ready."

Tears filled Narcissa's eyes as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Lucy. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he whispered into her hair as he returned the embrace.

She pulled out of his arms abruptly, looking panicked. "Six? It's nearly five now and I look a mess. I have to shower and dress properly."

"You look beautiful to me," he called after her as she rushed towards the loo.

"Then you've gone blind," she replied before shutting the door.

He chuckled. His wife was frazzled, but happy. That was good enough for him. He knew their life together would only improve and his love for her would only grow.

"Happy Christmas, Cissa," he said to the empty room.

**A/N: **That's all folks. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my Malfoy take on _A Christmas Carol_. Don't forget, reviewers will be loved forever.


End file.
